Misery Loves its Company
by Beckzy
Summary: Destiny has a way of turning out for the worst. Sucks when two people are behind the blunt force of it, as well as the Shoguns and Yakuza. Guess you got to let nature take its course… Fuu x Mugen
1. Paranoia, Paranoia

**Title:** Misery Loves it's Company

**Author:** Beckzy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of its characters.

**Summary:** Destiny, a many may say, has a way of kicking you in the ass. Sucks when two people are behind the blunt force of it, as well as the Shoguns and Yakuza. Guess you gotta let nature take its course…

**AN:** Well this is a story I just had to get out of my system… All the stories that I have been reading lately have just given me the inspiration… I know I haven't updated my other fics, but ill get around to them eventually.

Chapter One

Paranoia, Paranoia… Everybody's Comin' to get Me

Destiny, as many may say, has a way of kicking you in the ass, whether you like it or not. Some perceive it as a good fortune, but others perceive it as the inevitable fate that eventually leads to an inevitable demise. Anyway you wanna look at it… destiny sucks…

* * *

_Blood seeped through the bandages that were loosely wrapped around the small girl's torso, leaving light stains on the thin, makeshift sheets. Beads of sweat poured from her head as she lied unconsciously through the care of the pale samurai she had come to find as an older, rather distant, brother._

_A small fire burned in the middle of the hut, but darkness filled every corner that the light couldn't touch. Jin looked away from the fire as the girl coughed lightly; making it known to the night that she was finally wake. Through pained, hooded eyes she stained her neck to look over to Jin; his usual calm demeanor plastered all over his face, yet his eyes said everything._

"_Mugen?" She asked; her voice hoarse and shaky as he looked back to the fire with no response. None was needed…_

* * *

_Three days earlier…_

"It's the Shogunate."

Mugen lifted his head sharply, looking at the young girl; eyes narrowed suspiciously into slits. No… not this time. He had no obligation to help her. His debt had been repaid when he got the bitch to the smelly dude.

"How you know?"

"Its obvious!"

"Then why haven't they just got rid of your ass." Something was wrong. The yakuza weren't easily swayed by bull shitters, let alone did they take their time on a job they did decide to do. And sure, Fuu might have been a Christian's daughter, but if the Shoguns did want her dead, then they would have done it themselves.

"I…I don't know." Her eyes didn't meet Mugen's movements as he walked slowly out the room and back to them, but rather she kept her gaze concentrated on the dirty and stained floor. Nothing made sense… something was wrong…

* * *

_Back to the basics…_

"Hit me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah bitch, I said, hit me."

The boy's thin hand slowly flipped the card over, revealing a two of hearts.

"Stay."

Mugen flipped his covered card; 19… hell yeah…

"21." Angry at loosing for the forth time in a row, Mugen grabbed the boy's collar and shook him violently, a few cards falling out of his shirt; a hightail sign that he was cheating.

"You little shit!" The little troublemaker kicked him in the shin to get loose, succeeding; he ran way cards scattering every where as he stuck out his tongue.

"Get the hell back h-"

"I told you not to play… now what are we going to eat, uh? Sometimes, Mugen, you just d-"

"Shut the hell up."

It had only been two short weeks since the trio had split ways and four long days since Fuu and Mugen had found themselves again. I guess you could call it a silent agreement, but when they saw each other in Nagasaki, they walked into the same restaurant and both silently ate together. That was until the bill came and up popped the question about who was going to pay. In the end Fuu was left doing dishes and Mugen basking in the radiance of the local brothel; it wasn't that he didn't have any money to pay the bill, but he had much more useful means for it. A day later they both set out on a journey that quite possibly might have been their stupidest… they had no real destination.

Simply put, they were both yearning for company.

Fukuoka was their next stop.

* * *

"What is this stuff?" Fuu lifted the bottle slightly to her nose to take a whiff, leaving her nostrils slightly burning. 

"Shochu." Mugen snatched the bottle back, taking a swig and letting the alcohol linger in his mouth before swallowing. "Want some?" he said looking at the blushing girl before wiping his mouth with the back of his hands.

"No." Fuu huffed crossing her arms over her chest and looking away a bit embarrassed with her ignorance.

After pick pocketing a few locals on the way into town and much vocal punishment from the ass pain about how 'those people worked very hard for their money', Mugen and Fuu were able to afford the night at a cheap inn and a small dinner. With the remaining ryo, Mugen brought a bottle of booze with plans to drink the rest of his night away until was well beyond jolly… and that was exactly what he did.

"Your loss…" He swallowed another shot and swished the bottle around looking at the remaining liquor splashing aimlessly within the glass. The little inn room became uncomfortably quiet for Fuu and oh so peaceful for Mugen…

"What do you think Jin's doing right now?" The randomness of the question sent Mugen through a fit of coughs as he choked on the alcohol.

"How should I know?" he said after regaining most of his breath.

"It was just a question!"

"Well you asked the wrong person!"

"You're such a jerk!"

"You're a bitch!"…

I bet you can guess how the rest of the night went. It was the uneventful days that left these two on edge, along with the unexplained reason of why they were, in fact, traveling together. Without Jin, the two were completely lost on how to act civilized… although one of the two had never been much of a refined fellow…

* * *

The sun had long vanished, flooding the room with darkness and Mugen had long passed out with the almost empty bottle tucked beneath his arm. Drool dripped from his bottom lip as he snored loudly, leaving Fuu wide awake and irritated. The block that the inn liked to call a bed, had dug cruelly into her back, making her opt to sleep on the floor with the dirt and bugs. 

The booze that remained was looking rather tempting, especially because of the ruffian that was asleep in the corner so soundly. There was probably enough in there to put her out for the night, but Fuu refused to stoop so low as to conform to Mugen's way of getting to sleep… but the louder he snored, the more the juice called to her.

What's a girl to do when she was deprived of her sleep and most of her morals?.. Steal a bottle of course…

After choking back sip of the tainted water, her insides instinctively wanted to hurl, but after a couple more gulps she was a happy little blob. It didn't take much to make her stupid with drunkenness and basically nothing at all to curl up into a little ball and hiccup herself to sleep.

It was just another day wasted and another bottle well spent.

* * *

Fukuoka was a giant town. The market place bumping and grinding with people buying and selling. Most of the city was made up of shit holes that lived on ratty grounds accompanied with brothels, rundown teahouses and stands. Many of the small bars had their groupies smoking herb and tobacco outside their doors with a bottle or a cup in their hand, throwing up gang signs to signify their territory. Many of the people who passed by either got death glares or decked for coming too close to their terrain. 

"You got any money?" Mugen glanced up from his grumbling stomach to look for a place to eat.

"Hmm…" Fuu jumbled around in her kimono pulling out some lint and dirt. "No… nothing."

* * *

"Mmm… this is yummy." Dumpling after dumpling invaded Fuu's mouth as she sat across from Mugen who was immersed in his rice and nikujaga. 

Despite the old teahouse owner constantly eyeing the couple up, the restaurant was rather quaint and calm. Mugen figured the old guy would probably pop a hip if he were to try and chase them when he figured out they weren't paying for the large and fancy pansy meals. Stuff like this wasn't cheap and they sure as hell didn't have any ryo for it.

Mugen lifted his cup high in the air as he continued stuffing his face full of food. The waitress quickly acknowledged his gesture but not before two very ugly men came in, making her drop the ceramic pitcher with a loud shatter. The place became eerily quiet, or should have if it hadn't been for the slurping and munching from the couple who looked like they were going to go at it for the last dumpling. The few customers in the restaurant watched cautiously as the men strolled defiantly to the pair that seemed to be so disrespectful and oblivious to their presence.

"Mowr!" Mugen lifted his cup once more as pieces of beef fell from his mouth.

"I'm stuffed." Fuu leaned back and patted her belly to show her gratitude towards her fullness. It was then that she noticed how deathly silent it had gotten and the two bony men coming towards them. Her face instantly dropped when she caught the faces of a few of the patrons giving her terrified and sympathetic looks. Why was it that they always, well at least 8 out of 10 times, seemed to find trouble in a teahouse? Was it not just for them to have a 'nice as it's going to get' kind of meal?

"You the Ryukyuan?" It was more of a statement than a question and it came from the first gangster to approach. He placed his arms on the table and leaned closer to the two as he grinned; tooth decay had obviously gotten the best of him. Mugen's eyes darted to the men and he flashed them a cocky smirk of his own to show his over confident "I-can-kick-your-ass" look.

"Depends who wants to know." The gangster immediately backed up and frowned while the other lanky man expression became stern as well; it appeared like it wasn't everyday that someone talked back to them.

"Seems like our boss wants t'have a word wit you." Mugen closed his eyes and rubbed his chin as if to look thoughtful, but mostly to piss them off. He stuck his finger between his tooth and flicked a piece of food onto the gangster and finally decided to answer him.

"Pay for this, an' I'll think 'bout it." The men looked down to the hundreds of plates and two pitchers crowding the table as the young girl across from the pirate yawned into her sleeve. If scowls could deepen, then the gangster's did and he sure as hell wasn't ruining his rep because of a turd who thought he could kick him in the ass and get away with it.

"Look you fuc-" The gangster with a tattooed fist up in anger stopped his advance as his partner punched him in the back of the head.

"Member what the boss said." Mugen had quickly gotten bored and since his meal was now going to be paid by the generous gentlemen at his side, why not enjoy it?

"More sake!"

* * *

"Where do you think your goin'?" 

The meal had been a rather good one seeing as they didn't have to fight their way out of paying; not yet at least. Mugen had agreed to go along with the two gang men in hopes of acquiring some moolah and getting the little action in the form of blood, booze, and boobs. The men explain, in very vague detail, that their boss needed his 'employment' for something. Wasn't the first, and probably not the last, that Mugen would have to run a fools errand for the yakuza, he just wasn't expecting Fuu to tailgate.

"You can't just leave me here. Besides, don't you think it's a little fishy that they knew exactly where to find you?" Fuu whispered, stalking up to him as they left the restaurant.

"No."

There was a little voice in Mugen's head that believed it was a bad idea to bring the bitch along, and the got louder as he noticed one of the men looking at her with that glint in his eye. You know, the one that say, very clearly 'I could tap that ass'. Not to say he was jealous, never that, she was just not a whore for them to be looking at her in that manner.

In the few months that the trio had spent traveling, grew the unspoken understanding from both Jin and Mugen that they needed to protect Fuu, whether they liked it or not. No, Mugen didn't think of Fuu as a little sister; he'd fuck her if she had bigger tits. It was just second nature for him to feel apprehensive towards the bastard and to want to chop his balls off.

"Don't worry 'bout a thing buddy… your girlfriend's in safe hands." The same loud mouth gangster that seemed to like to do all the talking, wrapped an arm around Fuu's shoulder as he walked up next to them. Her instincts told her to puke as she flinched away from his bad breath and body odor. The man grinned at the irritated girl and swiveled his eyes back over to Mugen, only to see a large, scarred fist coming towards him. Too bad he couldn't properly defend himself before he was knocked out and bleeding heavily out of his nose; Fuu almost felt sorry for the poor scumbag… almost…

Mugen spat as the unconscious man as continued his trek and he closed his eyes in annoyance…

"She ain't my girlfriend."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed chapter one! I know there isn't any romance yet, but don't worry there will be soon. Just had to get the basics out of the way and introduce the story line, blah, blah, blah… Enough reviews and I will continue. Have a great day! 


	2. Lets Start a Fire

**Title:** Misery Loves its Company

**Author:** Beckzy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Samurai Champloo

**AN: **Sorry it took me so long to update… no excuses though! I really didn't know if I wanted to post this because of the too little reviews that I got… but I did. Thanks to those few people who did enjoy my story, this ones for you guys!

Chapter Two

Lets Start a Fire

* * *

"Have you ever heard of the saying 'an eye for an eye'?" 

"Nah."

"…It refers to retributive justice."

"Huh?"

"In other words; the law of retaliation. They took something from us, thus, their punishment must be equal… a life for a life."

"What's your point?" Mugen scanned the room as he picked his ear. It was quiet small and didn't have many furnishings. The paper walls were covered in grime and scum and the floor was literally dirt. For as much money as the yakuza boss was willing to offer Mugen, shouldn't they have been living in a castle?.. Well at least in an upscale paper house…

"I need you to kill him." The boss, otherwise known as Atsuko, threw a shriveled piece of paper towards Mugen who caught it one handed. With his best curious look, he flattened the paper and stared at the man in the picture. He wasn't really a man as much as a giant lump of fat; he had rolls and flab lining even his cellulite.

"A powerful figure here in Fukuoka. Think he could just do away with all us 'unruly delinquents' bu-"

"You telling me all I gotta do is get rid of porky here?" He removed a propped leg from the table and looked from the picture back to Atsuko. There had to be something else; this was way too easy.

"Yes..." Well hell, Mugen wasn't complaining.

* * *

"What did they want?" Fuu trailed after Mugen as he stuffed the picture into his shirt and folded his arms behind his head, ignoring the girl walking next to him. "Hey! Are you listening to me!?" 

"Do you ever shut up?" He quickened his steps in an attempt to loose Fuu, but to no avail. Fuu continued to follow the pirate as she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Obviously the yakuza wanted to keep Mugen's interest because they made arrangements for them at an inn and were offering to pay for meals. Fuu just didn't like the feeling of this all… it seemed that they were trying too hard to keep them in Fukuoka.

Mugen was lost in a world of wealth and brothels that they had also offered to pay for. Nothing seemed odd to him and he sure wasn't going to reason with the yakuza about their decisions. Sure, their target looked like an easy kill and it was beyond him why their men couldn't take him down. With the lack of a when, Mugen figured he would take his time and enjoy their extra gratitude before leaving Fukuoka… It wasn't everyday that life was handed to you on a sterling silver platter…

* * *

"That bastard!" 

Night had fallen not too long ago. Fuu sat on her futon as she bunched the fabric of her kimono into her angry fists. The inn was small and stuffy; not something that a person would make a double take at, but it was better than sleeping outside, especially with the privacy of her own room. Upon entering, they were quickly greeted and almost literally thrown into their room; Fuu didn't fail to catch the inn keeper's pitied frown as she scurried away to do whatever it is that inn keepers do.

After getting settled, or in the two travelers' case; five minutes, Mugen decided it was best he go investigate the job he was supposed to carry out, beginning with the local brothel. With a quick 'later' he left Fuu to fend for herself the rest of the night. She hadn't had anything to eat after the morning's events and her stomach growled loudly from its emptiness.

"Argg…" Fuu grabbed her belly and sighed as she looked around the closet sized room. The thought of going out alone sent chills down her spine. Never in her life had she felt uneasy about a place, let alone a town. With one look at the obviously misplaced girl walking around unguarded and she was sure to get raped, kidnapped, murdered, or a combination of the three. If that idiot didn't have to go fulfill his overactive hormonal needs, then she wouldn't be in this mess. What an asshole!

* * *

It was too late to turn back now and she wasn't known for her patients when it came to food. Three hours had passed and Mugen showed no signs of returning, so Fuu choose to tough it out in the gang infested city and walk next door to a small teahouse. She reached into her pocket and frowned at the change she had managed to swipe earlier from the yakuza as she waited for Mugen. That guy was really starting to rub off on her and not in a good way… if there was even a 'good' way. 

She stopped short of the entrance and counted the ryo; she had enough for a small bowl of soba and quite possibly some rice. Smiling contently she lifted the disheveled curtain that substituted as a door, but that smile quickly faded… seemed that was happening a lot to her lately. Yakuza and various other gang men flooded every table in the room, a couple whores being fondled here and there, and they were all staring in her direction. Fuu smiled nervously and began backing out of the door way.

"Ha… Sorry for interrupting. I'll just be on my w-" She turned around and was welcomed by a big soft belly… Man was this guy big. He grinned viciously as two of his gang member sauntered up behind them; holding the same smirk as the buff one. Oh, no… this was not looking good.

"You ain't goin' anywhere."

* * *

"Where are you going?" The room was big and dim lit. Sake invaded her nostrils as she breathed in, but it had quickly adjusted a few hours ago as her client finished with her. She looked at the man before her and noticed the length of scars lining his back as he stood to slip on his pants… How dare he leave! I'm the best this brothel has! 

Well yes, that might have been true, but Mugen had had better sex by himself. Maybe it was the booze talking, but he didn't really want to fuck her again, let alone stay the night free of charge. He threw his katana around his shoulder and placed a cocky grin along his rough features as he wobbled towards the door.

"It's been fun." He threw a couple of ryo onto the girl's naked lap as he walked out the door. Oh yeah… she was mad as hell.

"Come back here! I'm worth more than this you... you asshole!"

* * *

"Stupid bitch." Mugen strode out the inn after finding the girls room empty. With no signs of a struggle, he figured she went out to find something to eat. And oh how that bitch could eat… but knowing her, she probably ran into trouble along the way. Not that he minded being rid of the girl… but who else was going to cook for him? 

The night air was quickly turning chilly and this town was huge. He really didn't feel like trying to find her… maybe she'd turn up in the morning, but he wasn't so lucky. He heard it, the people walking across the street heard it, hell, the whole city probably heard it. She was screaming… a common person might ask how he knew it was her, he just did; he didn't think she lived a day without screaming like that. Fuu really did have the worst ill fortune in all of Japan.

He nonchalantly walked over to the little teahouse. Maybe they already killed her… oh well, no use crying over spilt milk… but when he moved back the curtains what he found wasn't someone getting her fingers chopped off or molested…

"Wha?"

…Oh no, Fuu wasn't dead; she sat in the middle of the room playing dealer. Men and women alike crowded around, putting down their bets in the hopes of winning some dough. Once she lifted the cups, loud moaning and some cheering flooded the teahouse. Fuu happily collected the profits of those who lost and rewarded those very few who won; to her, the night began to look a little brighter… maybe this town wasn't half ass after all…

* * *

Clouds slowly took over the dark sky and with it came there furry. Heavy rain drenched everything including the girl leaving the teahouse, skipping contently into puddles with her renewed fortune; a large sac of ryo tucked neatly into the breast of her kimono. 

"Is that her?"

"Think so." The dark man cupped his hands around his lighter as he lit his joint. The bitter smell of marijuana invaded the small alley as his partner pulled his robe closer to keep warm and dry.

"What are they offering?"

"Four kan of gold." He coughed as he passed the joint to his stunned partner.

"You're shittin' me… what the wench do?"

"Don' know and don' care." He looked at the man beside him, clearly feeling disrespected by the weed that he had failed to pass for quite a while. "Gimme that shit." The dark man snatched it from his partners grasp and placed it between his lips to relight it. "Idiot."

* * *

Apologies… I know its so short, but I had to get something out before I was beat up for not doing so. Again sorry for the long wait… this clearly doesn't make up for it, but I promise that the next one will make up for it in one way or another… Anyways I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! 


	3. Piss in the Wind

**Title:** Misery Loves its Company

**Author:** Beckzy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of its characters.

**AN: **Look I updated earlier!.. Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter Three

To Resist is to Piss in the Wind

* * *

It had been a long and uneventful week. Mugen rarely ever made an appearance at the inn as he 'worked' with the yakuza, and Fuu, well she ate. There were a few times that she would go out to find a job to keep her occupied, but failed in the process. She even tried to get one at the inn where she resided, but they all seemed against hiring her for one reason or another. Some seemed shocked and shoved her out the door screaming that they already had enough workers and others eyes widened with something like fear, telling her that they didn't have the money to pay for her work. It was later that she learned that many gangs took the 'responsibility' to over look the operations of the small businesses in Fukuoka and in doing so was handed 80 percent of the profits. 

But that wasn't the problem. Fuu had been get sympathetic stares from many she came in contact with; it's not like she was on her death bed or anything… What a bunch of weirdoes.

* * *

"What's the big deal? I go in there and slice some bitches up… then I'm outta your hair." These people were really starting to get on his nerves, being that they were already attached on a very short and thin thread didn't help the matter. This town really sucked. The booze were shitty, the food was okay, and you couldn't find a good fuck if it tapped you on the shoulder. What more, the yakuza were starting to play mind games with Mugen; kill the bastard… but not until we say so? 

They kept throwing money at the ruffian as they asked for his patients. Now Mugen might not have been the brightest of men, but he knew the yakuza, and gangs in general, prided with the amount of money they had and didn't throw it on the table too often and definitely not as frequently; so he opted to put his guard up.

It was only a couple of days ago that he attempted to kill the pudgy man in a fiasco caused by none other than the yakuza themselves.

Sword toting and confidence smothered, Mugen strolled casually into the hit's headquarters, only to find Atsuko in a 'meeting', as they like to call it, with the pudgy man. If that didn't make it him the least bit suspicious, then he would be an air head. After a few quick slander ridden exchanges and a couple days later, here he was, having his own meeting with the yakuza.

"It's not that simple. To merely slice the mans head off without a clear and thorough strategy will only get us… you killed." Yeah, Atsuko wasn't dumb, but he just sucked at lying. "Give it two more days."

Not that the prospect of hanging out at the bar for two more days didn't seem swell and dandy; who would pass up 48 hours of a drunken stupor with the fellows? But it appeared as if they were waiting for something to happen.

* * *

"Open the door… bitch?" Mugen was knocking on Fuu's door for what seemed like forever. After a week of not seeing her ugly face, he just wanted to make sure she was still alive. Who knows what kind of trouble she could have gotten into without him there… Ah well, no answer. 

"Oh hey Jin…long time no see. What have you be-" The door swung open and the girl looked around feverishly only to find no said Jin anywhere near; only Mugen. He smiled coyly and rested his elbow on the door frame as the girl before looked indifferent. "How about you and me go hit the sac together?"

Well, that sort of greeting only earned him a harsh door in the face. With a smirk and flip of the offensive fingers he hobbled away into the peace of his own room.

* * *

The nerve of that guy. One whole week without out so much as an 'hello' and then he thinks he could just come waltzing to her with a smart ass comment. She rubbed the temples to get the pound out of her head. The stress was really getting to her. Ever since they had come to this town, she felt as the gods were testing her in undeserving ways and Mugen was just thrown into the mix to make it that much more painful. 

_Knock… knock… knock_

Prick had some else coming if he dared to knock on the highly annoyed girl's door again. Just he wait, she would give him a piece of her mind for leaving her stranded with out any money or food for six and half days!

"Wha-"

The man she was about to give an ear full wasn't Mugen. Not even close.

"Can I help you?" Fuu instinctively backed away, leaving herself vulnerable and with no exit.

"Name's Doi. Just lookin' for Mugen." He cocked his head further into the room as he looked around for the pirate or something. Fuu's face faltered a bit; being replaced once again with one distorted by irritation. Closing her eyes and sighing, she pointed straight ahead to signal that he had the wrong room.

"He's across the hall." He nodded his thanks and watched as the girl quickly closed the door before walking away from the room he was instructed to find Mugen.

"You find her?" He was immediately greeted with his partner's question upon leaving the inn and thanking the inn keeper with the useful information on the couple. Of course with the agreement set up with the inn keeper, she was better to help out and keep her mouth shut when need be.

"Yeah, she's there."

* * *

Darkness had fallen rather quickly and the night life was out and tempting. Mugen not only wanted to get drunk, he wanted to drink so much that his piss turned to booze. He didn't know if that was at all possible, but it never hurt to try. Unfortunately, a certain girl with a certain loud, whinny mouth couldn't help but invite herself, but he didn't mind so much. As long as he kept her occupied with food and such, then she wouldn't be that much of a pain. 

"Where are we going?" Fuu asked as she looked around the bustling city.

"Eat."

"I know that, but where?" Fuu looked up.

"Right there." Mugen pointed to a little bar on the far side of the street. Not exactly fancy, but hell, food is food… I guess.

* * *

"Who might this be?" Mugen hadn't only come to this certain bar to get plastered, but to talk to Atsuko. He had a screwball plan to 'assassinate' the hit which, in Mugen's mind, could have already been dead and done with. 

"No one." Mugen's frown made it clear to Atsuko and his men that she wasn't an offer on the table, but apparently his scowl didn't make the boss back down so easily.

"Now Mugen, a friend of yours is a friend of mine." Nah, Mugen wasn't going to have that bullshit. Not a chance in hell.

"What the hell do you want?" Mugen shoved a plate full of rice into his face all the while Fuu felt awkward, if you could call it that, about being in this situation. Of course she loved most of the attention she got, but this man was old, hideous and short… very short.

"I've personally set up a meeting with our hit, Futoi. At that time you will be accompanying Doi in the process of disposing of him." Mugen looked over to the dark man at Atsuko's side and looked apathetically between the two.

"I don't need no help." He grumbled through a gulp and burp of sake.

"He will only be there to assure that everything goes according to plan." Atsuko sipped some of his own alcohol as he called the waitress over for more food. He looked over to Fuu who had been staring at Doi suspiciously, before her stomach growled loudly. "Ha ha. My dear you must be hungry… eat till your hearts content."

"Uh, thanks." Fuu smiled nervously as she grasped her cup and slurped some of the liquid, only to find its taste rather familiar. "Hey… what is this stuff?"

* * *

Woo… was he ever drunk. After eating, he couldn't focus or care less about what the yakuza were saying and he almost failed to notice Fuu passed out in the corner before he left. Now here he was, lugging her ass back to the inn. He was tempted to dump her as she unintentionally kicked him in the face, but as he fought with his mind over what to do with the dead weight, he forgot about what he was arguing with himself about. Huh? 

"Mugen… can you get me 'nother drink?" Fuu once again shifted in Mugen's arms as they walked into the inn.

"There's no more." Mugen fumbled around to open the door to his room and dumped the now semi conscious girl on to his bed. Fuu lazily slipped off her sandals before stuffing her face under the covers and becoming aware of the weight change on the bed as Mugen threw him self besides her. All was quiet; only the crickets could be heard and the occasional gun shot or screams outside.

"Night Mugen."

* * *

You could say that the night before was the calm before the storm or that maybe, just maybe, it was destiny's way of calling for change in the travelers' fates. Whatever it was these two were in for a nightmare when they woke up… 

AHHH!

No this couldn't be real; it had to be some kind of dream… maybe she was still drunk. Yeah that had to be it. Her brain was still under the mind altering affects of alcohol. Maybe if she just closed her eyes… Nope, that didn't seem to help. She gathered the covers around her naked body and as she fell off the bed onto her naked behind.

"Whatr you screamin' about?" Fuu failed to notice that when she brought the covers with her that Mugen was left to show what his mama gave him. She quickly covered her eyes with one hand as Mugen sat up, rubbing his throbbing head.

"Get out!" Fuu started throwing whatever she could find in his direction.

"This is my room bitch!" Not caring that he was exposing himself, and quite possibly not noticing, he stood up as Fuu shut her eyes tightly and began to shove him to the door.

"I don't care just get out!" After a heave and a push, Mugen found himself in the hall, naked, staring at the door to his room. What the hell just happened? She was the one begging for it last night, though she might have been a little drunk, he certainly wasn't in the right mind to say no. If he was, he probably still would have gone through with it. It was only sex for god's sake!

"Wha' you looking at?" The inn keeper quickly turned her head back to the floor she was cleaning with a blush as a nude Mugen strolled into Fuu's room… What a bunch of weirdoes…

* * *

Well I hoped you liked. There was some Mugen and Fuu, but not all fluffy and stuff… maybe later. I think this will be the start of a great romance! Anyways thanks again for the reviews and keep reading! 


	4. Lovers Cross

Title: Misery Loves its Company

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo.

AN: Thanks for the positive feedback. Much appreciated! This is going to be a short chapter, and I know it wont make up for the time that I didn't update!

Tanny-san: Yup that's a lyric from one of their songs. Love them!

Chapter Four

I Can't Hang Upon no Lovers Cross for You

* * *

The hit hadn't exactly gone according to plan. After tearing apart Futoi's headquarters, they found nothing. In a spite of anger Mugen 'accidentally' killed a few of the oppositions. Following last nights dealings, he decided to stay away from Atsuko for a while… two timing bitch.

Fuu avoided all forms of communication with Mugen, only coming out of her room if she had to pee or eat. At this moment he couldn't careless; she was still stressing over the events that occurred a couple of nights ago. To be completely honest, he couldn't recall much of that night and doubted that she did either. She should be happy that it was him that fucked her and not some scumbag. Sure, she probably couldn't see the difference, but it was too late to debate that now, wasn't it?

The brothel was looking pretty good right now…

* * *

"I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away." Mugen smirked as he watched the whore trace her finger down his naked chest. She swiftly sat up and poured a cup of sake and handed it to Mugen who let the alcohol linger on his lips. "I'll make sure your nights worth while."

"Show me what you got." If possible the room dimmed more as a wind blew through the open window, sending a slight chill through his bones. The whore continued to sip her drink before exposing her breasts and crawling over to the horny pirate.

"I'll make you forget all about that little girl." Mugen narrowed his eyes as he pushed the advancing whore onto her behind. "What are you doing?"

"Bitch." Mugen threw his cup and replaced his shirt before getting up to leave.

"Where are you going? We're not done yet!" The whore pleaded but to no avail. She was a dead woman.

* * *

Dumb bitch. He never told the whore he was here with someone, let a lone a girl. She had to be working for someone, and the pieces were slowly beginning to fit together, but they weren't making the most sense. He couldn't tell if they, who ever 'they' were, we after him or Fuu. If they were after him then the whore could have just poisoned his sake, but he didn't feel like he was dying. So it looked like it couldn't be him, but what could they possibly want with Fuu, if they did want her dead. The bitch couldn't kill a fly if she tried.

"Damnit!" Mugen picked up his pace. This was all really confusing and this place really sucked!

* * *

The halls were dark. A little to dark for the early evening. The bag she threw behind her shoulder bounced lightly as she stepped cautiously out of the room. If she was lucky, she would be able to get out of town before anyone noticed that she wasn't able to seduce her hit. She inhaled deeply as she made it half way down the hall; sweat dripping from her brow.

"You haven't collected your pay." The whore's eyes widened as she hesitantly turned her head to face her employer.

"I… I… you see I figur-"

"No, no, I insist." The man fumbled through his shirt and removed a sack of coins before handing them to the woman, who reluctantly snatched it.

"T-thank you." She turned around quickly and began hurriedly to the exit as her employer began to laugh psychotically. But she never made it to the door before the man threw his sword at her. The whore stopped in her tracks as her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she fell to a bundle onto the ground. The man approached the body and swiftly removed his katana from the back of her head before reclaiming his sack of ryo… what a waste of flesh.

* * *

"Are you crazy?"

"Get your shit!"

"Where are we going?" Fuu didn't move from her spot in the middle of her room as she watched Mugen leave and come back with a small sack of belongings.

"I'm gonna drag your ass outta here if you don't get dressed." Fuu still didn't move. After Mugen had come back from a quick trip to the brothel, he had the nerve to barge into her room demanding that she get her things, not once noticing the attire she had on, or barely had, due to a quick dip in the baths.

"I think you've had too much sake."

"Fuck you."

"Uh… am I interrupting something?" The two quickly swung their head to the open door as the man spoke. Fuu looked down and blushed as if just noticing that she had barely anything on and rapidly grabbed a sheet to cover herself.

"Who the hell are you?" Mugen's scowl instintictivly told the young man that he had, in fact, interrupted something.

"Atsuko sent me."

"Tell him to go shove it." The man timidly stood his ground.

"I can't do that."

"Um… do you guys mind?" Fuu pointed to the open door as if to direct the argument else were so she could properly dress. Mugen huffed and pulled the man by his collar out into the hall before slamming the door shut.

"Whats he want?" Mugen nonchalantly leaned against the closed door as the young man composed himself. The two looked indifferently at the other before commencing their earlier discussion.

"I don't know. Only told me that he needed to talk to you about something."

"I ain't going nowhere. Tell that bitch I'm done." The hall became quiet as the two continued to bore holes into each others faces. What seemed like seconds turned to minutes, then into half hours, and so forth in that manner, before Mugen got annoyed.

"Well get the fuck outta here!"

* * *

"How long before we get to the next town?" Fuu stopped and picked a pebble out from the sole of her sandal that had been bothering her since they began.

"How should I know?"

"I at least expected you to know where we were heading." Mugen decided to not answer her as they walked out of town. The night air was beginning to cool as the wind picked up. Fuu and Mugen still weren't on the best terms. Fuu usually choose to ignore him and vise versa. Yeah it was just sex, but Mugen had never felt this uncomfortable with a woman after sex, and Fuu just didn't know how to act because she had never been in a situation like this. Did the bastard even know that he took her virginity?

"Mugen?"

"What?" Mugen irritation clear intertwined with that question.

"How long are you planning to stay with me?" Mugen tripped over his feet before cocking his in bewilderment. What was this bitch on? Just because they had relations, didn't mean that they were bound together! "I mean… just how long are we going to be traveling together? Haven't you ever wondered when it's gonna end?"

"Huh?"

"I ju… AHHHH!" Mugen jolted his head backwards as the blade of a sword swiped too closely to his face.

"What the fu-" He quickly dodged another blow before that attacks stopped.

"Mugen of Ryukyu, Fuu of Edo." The man stood abnormally still as he held out his katana before him, but what was weirder; rather than talk to the really threat there, his dark eyes were focused on Fuu.

"I have been employed to kill you."

* * *

Hoped you liked! Okay… bye 


End file.
